historia_endusonifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Endus 0 Szalony
Endus 0 Szalony (ur. 1007, zm. 1127) - następca tronu Aktynii, najstarszy syn króla Oganessona, razem z Markwartem król Agermanii. Jego żoną była Hiacynta. Opis Endus 0 był bardziej podobny do matki niż do ojca. Miał krótkie, ciemne włosy, typowe dla rodu Endusów, duże oczy oraz krótkie wąsiki, którymi poruszał, gdy się denerwował, niczym Wołodyjowski :D Oczywiście posiadał też "rodzinne" piegi. Endus 0 był szczupłym i średniego wzrostu facetem. Nie oznaczał się za bardzo siłą, ale był wysportowany. Często jeździł konno. Był uprzejmy i pomocny, ale cichy i małomówny. Niestety - cierpiał na chorobę psychiczną. Jednym słowem - był wariatem. Często miewał halucynacje, słyszał głosy oraz bał się zwykłych przedmiotów (raz, gdy do zamku przybiegł kot, omal nie wyskoczył przez okno ze strachu, że to tygrys). To prawie doprowadziło go do grobu. Biografia Endus 0 urodził się w 1007 roku jako syn króla enduskiego Oganessona i królowej Rzepichy III. Od początku było wiadomo, że w przyszłości zostanie królem. Tak więc kształcili go najlepsi nauczyciele w całym królestwie. Wkrótce na jaw wyszła jego choroba psychiczna. To nie powstrzymało jednak jego ojca, aby przekazać mu w przyszłości władzę. W 1029 poznał Hiacyntę - dużo starszą od siebie kobietę, którą od razu pokochał i próbował nauczyć jeździć konno (z różnymi skutkami). W 1030 oficjalnie się pobrali, a Hiacyntę zaczęto przygotowywać do bycia królową. Oganesson bowiem ustalił, że w 1031 odda Endusowi 0 tron. Niestety dzień przed planowaną koronacją, która miała się odbyć nad morzem, Endus 0 wsiadł na konia i pomknął na plażę. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, najpewniej z radości, popędził w wodę w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Świadkowie zdarzenia twierdzili, że Endus 0 galopując miał krzyczeć, że jedzie gromić morskie potwory. Mimo że Endus 0 przeżył, uznano go za zmarłego. Lud był w szoku. Nikt nie spodziewał się "śmierci" następcy króla. Ale kilka dni potem zamiast Endusa 0 ukoronowano Endusa I. Dzień po zaginięciu Endusa 0 odnaleziono w morzu ciało. W rzeczywistości było to ciało Waldemara (o którym przeczytacie w dalszej części artykułu). Łączyło ich duże podobieństwo. Zwłoki uznane za Endusa 0 wyłowiono i pochowano w Wilnie. Po przeniesieniu stolicy do Endusgradu grób został też przeniesiony do Endusgradu. Po zaginięciu Endusa 0 Hiacynta wyszła za Ryszarda i miała z nim syna, Sheridana. Przygody Endusa 0 w Agermanii Endus 0 popędził w stronę zachodzącego Słońca i pogalopował w toń morską. Zakrzyknął: Hej mój koniu, słuchaj pana! Na potwory pędź jak strzała! i zanurzył się w wodzie. Koń zaczął wierzgać i miotać się - nie chciał tonąć. Endus jednak machał dookoła mieczem zamiast zawrócić i się uratować. Nagle rumak zrzucił z siebie rycerza - a ten z racji dosyć ciężkiej zbroi coraz bardziej opadał na dno. W dodatku nadal siekał mieczem pobliskie ryby, myśląc, że to morskie potwory! A to tylko pogarszało sytuację. Na szczęście, chwilę przed utonięciem, Endus 0 spadł na fokę, która wyniosła go na sobie na powierzchnię wody. Po kilku sekundach płynięcia na foce, zmęczony Endus 0 zasnął. Przepłynął na foce ponad 50 kilometrów. Przez kilka minut podczas płynięcia Endus 0 był przytomny, ale na tyle słaby, że nie zorientował się, że płynie na foce (myślał, że został ranny w walce i niesie go jego własny koń ☺️). Po kilku godzinach foka zostawiła niedoszłego króla Aktyni na malutkiej wysepce na środku morza. Odpłynęła. Ta wyspa nazywała się Agermania. Była tak mała, że mieścił się na niej tylko malutki zameczek, 4 drzewa, 1 krowa, kury, prosię i trochę poziomek. Tak naprawdę mogła mieć jakieś 500 m². Endus 0 obudził się i odetchnął. Potem zasnął, a gdy się obudził, odzyskawszy siły, poszedł do zamku. Ukazała mu się sala. Na środku stał pozłacany tron, a metr przed nim stół nakryty do obiadu. Po lewej stronie znajdowała się gigantyczna skrzynia, wypełniona po brzegi jedzeniem i napojami. Natomiast wzdłuż prawej ściany stały łóżka i szafy. Cały zamek był upchnięty w jedną komnatę, nie licząc małej wieżyczki, do której drzwi znajdowały się obok skrzyni. Na tronie siedział król Agermanii, Switun, a przy stole miejsca zajmowali kolejno: Walter i Waldemar, służący Harald oraz książę Markwart, następca tronu i syn Swituna. Na widok gościa wszyscy wstali, a król spytał przybysza: "Kim jesteś?". Endus 0 jednak nie odpowiedział. Jego umysł nie działał jeszcze wtedy do końca poprawnie. Zamiast pomocnych ludzi, zobaczył w Agermanach smoki ziejące ogniem i, jak miał w zwyczaju, rzucił się na nie z mieczem. Najpierw zabił króla, potem Haralda, Waldemara i Waltera. Na wyspie zostały się tylko dwie osoby: Endus 0 i Markwart. Pojedynek trwał ponad godzinę. Obaj rycerze byli bardzo zmęczeni. W końcu Markwart zaproponował Endusowi dogadanie się przy flaszce wódki. Wtedy Endus 0 odzyskał świadomość i zobaczył, że nie walczy ze smokiem, tylko z księciem wyspy. Dogadywanie spodobało się obu mężczyznom. Po paru chwilach byli kompletnie pijani. Markwart wybaczył Endusowi zabójstwo 80% mieszkańców Agermanii i zaprzyjaźnił się z przybyszem. Mężczyźni pochowali Swituna, natomiast ciała Waltera, Waldemara i Haralda wrzucili do morza. Następnie obaj koronowali się na królów wyspy - odtąd byli to: Endus 0 Szalony (de facto Endus I☺️) i Markwart I Wielki. Koronacja została zwieńczona przyjęciem. Otworzono beczki z piwem, przyrządzono smaczne potrawy i przesłodkie ciasta, nie obyło się też bez tańców i śpiewów. Cóż, na Agermanii mieszkały tylko 2 osoby ☺️. Endus i Markwart rządzili królestwem przez wiele lat. Stale upiększali wyspę, a jedzenie pozyskiwali z morza - Markwart regularnie łowił ryby. Niestety nie mieli oni tak dużej i mocnej łódki, żeby dostać się do Aktyni. Jednak nie za bardzo im się chciało opuszczać wyspę - byli na niej bowiem panami swojego świata. Ponadto, jak Endus I u zbójów, nigdy nie wychodzili że stanu nietrzeźwości - beczki były chyba zaczarowane, bo same napełniały się trunkiem. Po 15 latach panowania, w 1046 roku, Endus i Markwart postanowili zagospodarować przestrzeń przed zamkiem. Mieściła się tam maleńka świątynia jakiegoś słowiańskiego bożka, najprawdopodobniej Jantara. Mężczyźni przenieśli jego posąg do wieży, a w miejscu świątyni wybudowali chrześcijański kościół pw. Matki Boskiej od Przeciągów. Endus 0 i Markwart byli sami na wyspie. W kościele raz księdzem był Endus, innym razem Markwart. Kiedy Szalony odprawiał mszę, Markwart słuchał, a gdy Markwart był za ołtarzem, Endus siedział w ławie. I tak zawsze. Endusowi i Markwartowi było w Agermanii bardzo dobrze. Nie przeszkadzał im brak miejsca. W miarę upływu dni coraz bardziej opróżniali zawartość skrzyń. Zajmowali się graniem w karty i szachy, malowaniem ścian zamku, budowaniem rzeźb z gliny i pielęgnacją drzew i krzewów. Nie zabrakło też przygód z wariactwem Endusa 0. Kilkakrotnie rzucał się w morze, by jednak pokonać morskie potwory, ale za każdym razem ratował go Markwart. Raz Endus miał halucynacje. Zobaczył w falach piękną syrenę i popłynął do niej. Płynął i płynął, aż zorientował się, że jest daleko od Agermanii, a na dodatek zapadał zmierzch. Jednak wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Innym razem Endusowi wydawało się, że pomnik Jantara schowany w wieży wyskoczył i wyskoczył z wieży, by stoczyć walkę z bóstwem. Innym razem wrzucił drogie klejnoty Swituna do ognia twierdząc, że są pełne negatywnej energii. Jednak w miarę upływu lat Endusowi i Markwartowi robiło się żal wyspy. Jeśli umrą, nikt nie zaopiekuje się zamkiem! Trzeba było dostać się na ląd. Endus miał zupełnie inny pomysł niż Markwart, sądził, że należy odszukać syrenę, którą wcześniej zobaczył i mieć z nią dzieci ☺️. Jednak Markwart wolał opuścić wyspę. Przygody Endusa 0 w Miodownie Jak na zamówienie w 1061 roku na Agermanię przypłynął aktyński statek. Jak się okazało, na pokładzie byli Endus 0,5, syn Endusa 0 i Hiacynty, oraz Endus 0,75, syn Endusa 0,5. Mężczyźni zeszli na wyspę, a pozostałej załodze kazali płynąć dalej. Statek brał bowiem udział w wojnie z wikingami. Niestety Endus 0,5 nie rozpoznał w jednym z królów wyspy swojego ojca, więc kazał się wynieść Endusowi 0 i Markwartowi. Mimo że Szalony rozpoznał instynktownie w najeźdźcy swojego syna, ten nie uwierzył mu (wszyscy wiedzieli bowiem o "śmierci" Szalonego). Bezwzględnie wygonił dwóch władców, a sam koronował się na króla. Nie pomyślał, że Endus 0 i Markwart odpłynęli z wyspy jedyną łódką, jaką była na wyspie. Bardzo się zdenerwował. Zdemolował Kościół Matki Boskiej od Przeciągów, wyrżnął kury i ściął większość drzew. Jednak nie pomogło mu to. Tymczasem Endus 0 i Markwart dopłynęli do Aktyni. Chcieli pognać do Wilna, ale pomylili drogę i, na zakupionych koniach, zamiast na południe, pojechali na Wschód, do Pskowa, gdzie postanowili skręcić w głąb tajgi. Endus I Wielebny obudził się wcześnie rano, przeciągnął się i podszedł do okna, by stanąć w promieniach wschodzącego słońca. Lecz to, co zobaczył, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie - ujrzał Endusa 0 galopującego na koniu! Z wrażenia złapał się za głowę i usiadł na łóżku. Jak jego dawno zmarły brat mógł pędzić na koniu? Wielebny pomyślał, że musi chyba odstawić picie na kilka dni ☺️. O niczym nie mówił Abigail, bo myślał, że mu się wydawało. Jednak gdy wieczorem ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a Abigail i Wielebny je otworzyli, zobaczyli w progu Endusa 0 i Markwarta. Endus I zemdlał, a gdy go ocucono, wsiadł na konia i pogalopował do Wilna (ale nie był w pałacu królewskim). Szalony opowiedział o wszystkim Abigail, która zorganizowała gościom jedzenie i nocleg. Następnego dnia z Wilna wrócił Wielebny. Ale gdy Abigail powiedziała mu: Kochanie to jest Endus 0..., ten nerwowo wymamrotał: Czeeeść..., wskoczył na konia i pogalopował dalej, bo na wschodnie krańce Aktyni ☺️. Po drodze Wielebny miał wiele przygód, które spisano wszystkie w książce Endusea. Było ich dużo, bo Endus I tułał się po Aktyni przez 3 lata! Odwiedził Moskwę, Samarę, a nawet Jekaterynburg. Dopiero w Irkucku zawrócił. A w Miodownie Endus 0 i Markwart spędzali czas z Abigail i jej dorosłymi dziećmi. Było im bardzo dobrze, często chodzili po lesie, ale tak jak Wielebny żyli w ukryciu. Abigail nie martwiła się o męża, bo wiedziała, że ten wróci, mimo mijających miesięcy. A nawet chciała się zemścić na mężu. Jakiś czas wcześniej nakryła bowiem Wielebnego ze swoją przyjaciółką, Teresą. Wielebnemu wybaczyła, co innego Teresie. Na szczęście dziecka nie było. Abigail widziała, że Markwart się w niej podkochuje. Postanowiła, że zemści się na mężu, tak jak on zdradził ją. Nie sądziła jednak, że wyjdzie z tego dziecko. Urodził się Markwart II, który wyrastał na silne dziecko. Jak na Agermanii, tak w Miodownie Endus 0 Szalony zrobił parę scen. Najlepszym przykładem była sytuacja, gdy dwuletni Markwart II na coś zachorował. Endus 0 oznajmił, że należy włożyć go do pieca na trzy zdrowaśki ☺️! Na szczęście, gdy Szalony niósł chłopca do kuchni, Abigail szybko zareagowała i odebrała mu dziecko. Endus 0 potknął się wtedy i przez przypadek włożył ręce do pieca. Gdy poczuł gorąc, pomyślał, że piec to plujący lawą potwór i zaczął uderzać w niego mieczem i wszystkim, co miał pod ręką. Bardzo go zniszczył i prawie spalił chałupę. Potem syn Wielebnego i Abigail, Edmund, musiał naprawiać piec przez dwa tygodnie. Innym razem Liliana poszła wykąpać się w rzece. Akurat nieopodal przechodził Endus 0. I kogo zobaczył? Myjącą się najadę ☺️! Wparował do wody. Liliana przestraszyła się zalotnika, chwyciła sukienkę, owinęła się nią i uciekała. Endus gonił ją po całym lesie, śpiewając balladę o rusałkach. Dzieci Abigail polubiły wujka Endusa i darowały mu wszystkie sceny. Endusowi też było dobrze w Miodownie. Cały czas myślał jednak o powrocie na Agermanię. Abigail zdecydowała się pomóc mu i nauczyła go sadzić drzewa i inne rośliny oraz hodować zwierzęta. Razem z Markwartem mieli przewieźć na wyspę więcej zwierząt i jedzenia. Pewnego dnia Edmund zobaczył Wielebnego, który błądził po lesie. Abigail ucieszyła się, że mąż wraca, ale nie mógł on przecież zobaczyć Markwarta II. Kobieta schowała kochanego synka do piwnicy. Gdy Endus I wszedł do chaty i zobaczył kolejny raz brata, znów miał ochotę uciekać, ale powstrzymała go córka. Wkrótce Wielebny ochłonął i przywitał się z bratem. A cóż to było za przywitanie! Po tylu latach rozłąki po prostu witali się ponad godzinę. Wielebny zaprzyjaźnił się też z Markwartem. Abigail bała się, że na jaw wyjdzie jej zdrada i Markwart II wyjdzie z piwnicy. Jednak Endus I nie zorientował się, że Abigail jest jakaś nie swoja i wieczór minął na olbrzymiej kolacji i wspominaniu dzieciństwa. Abigail dobrze ukrywała Markwarta II. Jednak nocą Wielebny usłyszał dziwne hałasy dochodzące z piwnicy. Ktoś wolał: Maammaaa! Mamaaaa!!! Wielebny cicho otworzył właz i zobaczył trzyletniego chłopca o czerwono-rudych włosach. Zaniósł dziecko do sypialni, a że od razu poznał że to syn Abigail, obudził żonę i domagał się wyjaśnień. Kobieta powiedziała o wszystkim, że to dziecko Markwarta i żeby Wielebny się nie gniewał. A on sam święty nie był, więc naturalnie wybaczył żonie. Poczęcie Niedomysła Abigail przeprosiła Wielebnego, że ma dziecko z Markwartem. Umówiła się z Endusem I na miłość. Przygotowali najlepszą pierzynę, rozpalili kadzidełka i napalili w piecu, by było po prostu miłej. Po chwili Abigail poszła do łazienki, by się wypróżnić i uczesać. W tym czasie Endus I pomyślał, że warto by było przynieść coś do picia. Poszedł do ziemianki, wziął butelkę z nalewką babci Doroty, lecz gdy w chciał wyjść z podziemi, zatrzasnął się na amen! Biedny Wielebny był uwięziony. Tymczasem Endus 0 wrócił z karczmy. Był bardzo zmęczony i ledwo co chodził z wyczerpania. Zobaczył łóżko Wielebnych i nieświadomy niczego położył się na nim. Zasnął. Abigail wyszła z łazienki. Weszła do sypialni, gdzie wcześniej jej mąż zgasił światło. W ciemności nie zauważyła, że w łóżku nie leży Wielebny, tylko Szalony! Zaczęła się noc, jak w młynie. Endus 0 nie protestował. Miał halucynacje i wydawało mu się, że jego ukochana Hiacynta powróciła! Abigail po jakimś czasie poszła się znowu wysikać. Wtedy Endus 0 odzyskał świadomość i pobiegł na piętro. Po jakimś czasie Wielebny wydostał się z ziemianki, a Abigail wyszła z łazienki. I znowu młyn... Niestety Abigail nie wiedziała, że była wcześniej z Szalonym i że doszło już do zapłodnienia. Dziewięć miesięcy później Abigail urodziła w Wilnie syna - Niedomysła. Był on dzieckiem Endusa 0, ale nikt o tym nie wiedział... A że był podobny do swoich braci, to uznano go niesłusznie za dziecko Endusa I. Do szczególnie dziwnej sytuacji doszło wtedy, gdy Niedomysł wygrał zawody jazdy konnej. Endus I zapytał go wtedy:To dziwne, że tak dobrze umiesz jeździć konno, skoro ja i Abigail nigdy cię nie nauczyliśmy.... Endus 0 w Mąkolicach Pewnego ciepłego lata sołtys Mąkolic zaprosił Wielebnego na ucztę do siebie. Endus niestety nie mógł przyjechać do Temudżyna, więc powiedział mu, że zamiast niego przyjedzie Endus 0. Szalony wsiadł więc na konia i pogalopował na południe, do Mąkolic. Gdy jechał, doszło do nietypowej sytuacji. Kiedy jechał, na drodze stanęły owce i nie chciały ruszyć się z miejsca. Endus zatrzymał się, wziął trąbkę i zaczął trąbić głośno. Owce się go nie posłuchały. Musiał poczekać. Gdy owce sobie poszły, Endus pojechał dalej. Kiedy wjechał do Mąkolic, zobaczył coś przerażającego, ludzi o czerwonych twarzach i azjatyckich rysach. Nie wiedział, że w tej miejscowości mieszkają potomkowie mongolskich imigrantów. Pomyślał, że to gobliny, które zjadły mieszkańców Mąkolic i ruszył na nie z mieczem. Mieszkańcy uciekali przerażeni i krzyczeli głośno. W końcu Endus zsiadł z konia. Wtedy otoczyło go 10 mężczyzn. Zaczęli z nim walczyć. Walka była wyrównana, pomimo znacznej przewagi liczebnej mieszkańców wsi. W końcu przyszedł mocno umięśniony Mąkolak, złapał Szalonego za kark, podniósł go i cisnął nim o ziemię. Przerażony Endus odzyskał świadomość i przeprosił mężczyzn. Ci zaprowadzili go do Temudżyna. Ten nie wiadomo dlaczego podał się do dymisji na rzecz Endusa 0 Szalonego, który został nowym sołtysem wsi. Szalony był sołtysem przez tydzień. Przez ten czas wieś się bardzo rozwijała, a jej mieszkańcy byli szczęśliwi. Jednak rządy zaginionego księcia w Mąkolicach nie spodobały się tylko jednej osobie - Batbayarowi. Walczył on wcześniej z Temudżynem o władzę i był wściekły, kiedy przegrał. Postanowił wykorzystać sytuację, że Temudżyn tak nagle oddał władzę Szalonemu i zaczął zniechęcać ludzi do starego i nowego sołtysa. Zebrał wielu zwolenników. Wtedy postanowił zbrojnie przejąć władzę w Mąkolicach. Wybuchła wtedy wok a domowa. Armią sołtysa dowodził on sam - Endus 0, natomiast armią rewolucjonistów dowodził Batbayar. Bitwa trwała osiem dni. Siódmego dnia bitwy pewien posłaniec powiedział Endusowi III, że w Mąkolicach wybuchła wojna. Król wskoczył wtedy na konia i pojechał z niewielką liczbą żołnierzy na miejsce. Dotarł do Mąkolic ósmego dnia bitwy. Kiedy dojechał, Endus 0 zadawał śmiertelny cios ostatniemu członkowi wrogiej armii - Batbayarowi. Żołnierze Szalonego nie zorientowali się, że wojsko Endusa III to nie ciąg dalszy armii Batbayara, więc zaatakowali królewskich wojów. Endus III nie czuł się tego dnia zbyt dobrze - miał trochę gorączkę. Kiedy zobaczył zmarłego Endusa 0 w lśniącej zbroi na koniu, dostał jeszcze większej gorączki i zemdlał. Jeśli chodzi o bitwę, to Endus III ją przegrał i to bardzo. Wszyscy żołnierze zginęli albo dostali się do niewoli. Wśród ludzi, którzy stracili wolność, był sam król. Mieszkańcy Mąkolic nie wiedzieli, kto jest jednym z ich niewolników. Trudno... Endus 0 czuł, że Endus III walczył przeciwko niemu, ale nie wiedział, że przetrzymuje króla w niewoli. Postanowił zemścić się na Wielkim i odebrać mu władzę, która należała się Szalonemu. Endus 0, twierdził tak, bo niesłusznie uznano go za zmarłego, a królem został jego brat. Na brata nie był zły, ale obecnie rządził już przecież bratanek! Jakaś dziesiąta woda po kisielu z bocznej linii zamiast prawidłowego władcy! To się Szalonemu nie spodobało i razem ze swoją armią ruszył na Wilno. Jechał na czele wielkiej armii. Jednak w pewnym momencie żołnierze zorientowali się, że jednym z niewolników jest Endus III. Pomyśleli, że Endus 0 ich oszukał, bo przecież jak dojadą do Wilna to tam nie będzie króla, który jest u nich w niewoli. Stwierdzili, że Szalony wykorzystuje ich do zrealizowania jakiś własnych nikczemnych planów, a nie do słusznego przejęcia władzy. Wypuścili Endusa III i zawrócili. Sołtysem został znowu Temudżyn. Tymczasem Endus 0 wjechał sam do pustego Wilna. Myślał, że dalej jedzie na czele wielkiej armii. Gdy odwrócił się, żeby wydać rozkazy, zobaczył, że wszyscy go opuścili w trakcie i że jest sam. Zasmucony, pojechał do Mąkolic. W drodze powrotnej dojechał do pewnego skrzyżowania. Można tam było skręcić w dwie strony: do Mąkolic albo do Miodowna. Jednak pewien dowcipniś przemalował tabliczki tak, że wskazywały złe miejscowości. I właśnie w ten sposób Endus 0 trafił do Miodowna zamiast trafić do Mąkolic. Tam Abigail zrobiła mu dobry obiad. Powrót do Agermanii Po powrocie Wielebnego do domu wszyscy mieszkali w Miodownie jeszcze przez trzy tygodnie. Potem Endus 0 oznajmił, że trzeba znowu popłynąć na Agermanię. Wielebny natomiast pomyślał, że trzeba pojechać do Wilna, gdzie jego, tak jak Endusa 0, uważa się za zmarłego. Po naradzie z Abigail podjął decyzję o przeprowadzce. Domem w Miodownie miała się zająć matka Abigail, Dorota. Wszyscy wyruszyli wcześnie rano, mieli ze sobą też kilka zwierząt. Trzy dni później dotarli do miejscowości Parnawa. Tam kupili dużą łódź, na którą zapakowali zwierzęta. Markwart postarał się nawet o gołębia, by potem móc wysłać przyjaciołom list z Agermanii. Gdy łódka była już pełna, wszyscy pożegnali się, a Endus 0 i dwóch Markwartów odpłynęli na swoją wyspę. Endus I z rodziną pojechali do Wilna. Rodzina Endusończyków się połączyła, a Wielebny, Abigail i reszta wypili Eliksir Życia. Szkoda, że Endus 0, Markwart i Markwart II nie dojechali do Wilna. Wtedy i oni wypiliby miksturę. Niestety nikt nie uwierzył Wielebnemu i Abigail, chociaż spędzili dużo czasu z Endusem 0. Ciała Wielebnego nie znaleziono, więc była szansa, że żyje. A Endus 0 - był nawet jego wielki pogrzeb. Nikt nie wiedział, że zamiast księcia pochowano bardzo podobnego do niego Waldemara. W zamku panowała święta zasada - nie wolno było wynieść Eliksiru Życia poza jego mury. Dlatego Wielebny nie mógł go przewieźć, np. na Agermanię. A co robili tam Markwart, Markwart II i Endus 0? Mieli nadzieję, że spotkają Endusa 0,5. Niestety, ten odziedziczył umysł po swoim ojcu. Dzień przed przybyciem poprzednich władców wskoczył do morza i krzyknął, że idzie gromić morskie potwory, by pomścić swojego ojca. Nie wiedział, że spotkał go trzy lata wcześniej na Agermanii. Utonął, bo pomocna foka dawno zdechła. Endus 0,75 był świadkiem utonięcia taty. Przeraził się i płakał całą noc. Następnego dnia odkrył, że jest sam na wyspie. To oznaczał, że jest królem! Wyjął z szafy koronę Markwarta (korona Endusa 0 zatonęła razem z Endusem 0,5). Wyszedł na brzeg i wolnym ruchem, wpatrzony w chmury, włożył ją sobie na głowę. W tym momencie na wyspę przypłynęła łódka, z której wybiegły zwierzęta i poprzedni królowie. Endus 0,75 zemdlał, a wtedy Endus 0 zdjął mu z głowy koronę. Markwart poznał, że to jego własność, a po ocuceniu Endus 0,75 opowiedział o śmierci ojca. Endus 0, na wieść o zaginięciu swojej korony, chciał się rzucić w morze, by ją odszukać, ale się powstrzymał. Z powodu tylko jednej korony, Endus 0 i Markwart pokłócili się o to, kto ma zostać królem. Endus 0,75 podał dwie możliwości: albo on będzie dalej królem, albo Markwart II, bawiący się w łódce. Przyjaciele zdecydowali, że drugi wariant jest lepszy. Jednak trzylatek nie mógł być koronowany! Dlatego przez 15 lat wyspą rządzili razem Endus 0 i Markwart, ale bez korony. Oficjalnie w państwie była anarchia, nieoficjalnie - rządzili znowu Endus 0 i Markwart. A mieli dużo roboty. Pamiętamy, jak Endus 0,5 zdewastował wyspę. Przyjaciele odbudowali Kościół Matki Boskiej od Przeciągów, posadzili drzewa, wyremontowali zamek, a nawet z morskich kamieni utworzyli coś w rodzaju płotu, przystani i tak dalej. Można by powiedzieć, że teraz mieli łódkę. Otóż nie. Endus 0,75 też miał bowiem problemy psychiczne i pociął łódź na drzazgi, twierdząc, że chciała go zabić. Endus 0,75 został księdzem w agermańskim kościele, a Markwart II rósł, aż w 1079 roku, w swoje osiemnaste urodziny, został królem wyspy. A co z Wielebnym i Abigail? Markwart faktycznie wysłał do nich wiadomość gołębiem, w której między innymi napisał, gdzie jest Agermania! Zakazał jednak mówić o tym Endusowi III i innym. Małżonkowie postanowili odwiedzić wyspę. Udało im się to w 1087 roku. Nie przemycili Eliksiru Życia, ale przynieśli za to Eliksir Młodości, mniejsze dzieło Zygmunta. Dawał on młodość aż do śmierci, ale nie przedłużał życia. Objuczeni prezentami, popłynęli na Agermanię. Tam spotkali siwych, ale bardzo sprawnych fizycznie Endusa 0 i Markwarta, Endusa 0,75 oraz Markwarta II. Wszyscy wypili Eliksir Młodości. Odbyła się uczta, Wielebny i Abigail przenocowali na Agermanii, a następnego dnia wrócili do domu. Potem na wyspie byli tylko raz, w 1109 roku. Niestety, w 1127 roku Endus 0 i Markwart umarli i pochowano ich w kamiennych trumnach, koło Swituna na Agermanii. Gdy w 1161 umarł Endus 0,75, Markwart II został sam. Nie mógł opuścić Agermanii, przez co bardzo cierpiał. Nie lubił samotności. Chciał pójść spotkać się z matką i po prostu mieszkać w Wilnie, a nie w więzieniu po środku morza. Jednak nie miał żadnej łodzi, a ląd nie wierzył w istnienie wyspy. Umarł w 1178, w roku wojny z Endusem 1,5. Agermania stała się wtedy pusta i zaczęła popadać w ruinę. Gdy w 1924 roku odkryto Agermanię, znaleziono na wyspie trumnę Endusa 0 z napisem: Endus 0 - król Agermanii. Została ona przeniesiona do Muzeum Narodowego, a następnie, w 2069, do zrekonstruowanego Kościoła Matki Boskiej od Przeciągów w Endusgradzie. Ciekawostki * Endus 0 pierwotnie miał utonąć w morzu, bo nie miało być pomocnej foki. Jednak wtedy historia Endusonii byłaby bardzo nudna i nie byłoby tylu wspaniałych historyjek. * Endus 0 Szalony według pierwszej wersji miał być chorym na depresję kuzynem Oganessona. * Wierzący w Endusa 0 wierzą w Endusa 0 jako boga i stwórcę całego Wszechświata.